At midnight
by Pink-poring10
Summary: [Shinran]Shinichi was never the one who usually proves himself wrong. But as he sprinted towards her, he knew that with every step he took, something was dedfinitely amiss. [1shot]


**"Midnight..."

* * *

**

Disc: Don't own DC! wishi i did..

**

* * *

**

The warehouse was extremely big, it was exactly how she described it. At the tip of the island, eastern side of the country, should lie an abandoned Hensei Co. Warehouse, it was impossible to miss. Such a big building completely left in the dark would certainly leave a person to read the unwritten message behind its walls: Danger.

By Gods he had to do this. Even if it killed him.

He had been running. Like forever.

And she had been waiting. Waiting too long.

* * *

_**"Last midnight,"**_

_**"I was..." **_

* * *

"RAN! RAN!" Instinct told him to follow the blinking red light. Towards the far end of shed 15, where his world flashed before him in tiny red pixels. It was damn hard to see. Hs little legs moved as fast as he wanted to, but they were never enough. His body was short, he cursed it for the umpteenth time, along with his stupid arrogance, his useless pride, and pitiful detective skills. His hands were shaking, face covered in sweat, his head was drumming frrom the inside, and the deduction skills that he to prided for was in tidbits. 

"RAN! Please, answer me!"

He couldn't even find her in the dark.

Funny how sometimes, it was easy for him to find the tiniest clue in dim areas.

So he panicked, and strode faster towards the-

_Slip _

_Thud _

_Shit!_

He cursed again as he fell for the second time, face on the floor. He hadn't noticed the liquid beneath until he snapped his mouth open, gasping for air. He scrambled for his fallen glasses, and brought his arm up instinctively to wipe the crusting liquid from his face.

'Damn, I thought this place was aban..." His head snapped up at the familiar copper scent that reached his senses.

'_Shit-shit-shit...no, please, no! Just this once...let me be wrong._'

As the great Shinchi kudo, being at fault was like killing himself. There was no solved crime of his that had the tiniest bit of mistake, no, not him. But as his hands felt a damp fabric beside him, he knew he was right.

He knew it was Her.

But, he actually hoped, that when the red light blinked each second, it wasn't her figure that lay sprawled across him.

"Shi..shinichi?" _'She's...alive!'_ For once, the high-shool detective, Shinichi Kudo felt like a kid that found his lost teddy.

"R-ran-n-neechan!"

"Conan-kun?" She squeeked.

"Mm! Wait here, Nee-chan, I'm going to call an ambulance!" Finally, everything was going to be okay. After tonight, after she's through recovering, He thought, that he'd tell her everything. He'd tell her that he was really Conan, and that the reason for his lie was to protect her. And of course, he'd tell her why one night, a few months ago, he asked her out on an expensive dinner. Yes, there's always time to spill the beans, everything's going to turn out fine.

"Conan-kun!" She called, and he skidded to a halt inches away.

"There's no time..."

It was like she heard everything that he thought of.

"I'm done waiting..." She whispered to the darkness around them. She was sprawled on the floor, her head tilted slightly so she could see the boy's face. Her vision was no better than minutes ago, precious blood was leaving her fragile body every second. And once again, the boy seemed so familiar to her.

"Conan-kun...Shinichi..." She wished it was him, but time was failing her. "In the end...I'm still alone.." And her world faded.

"NO!" He cried, while squeezing each of her shoulders.

"Ran! It's me! I'm Shinichi!" Now she was shaking her violently, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Ran, please answer me!" How he hated himself for being Conan, he couldn't even carry her body. Maybe, if he was big enough, he could have shook her bck to conciousness.

"Please wake up..."

Insane. That's what he was turning in to.

"RAN!"

* * *

_**"I was really..." **_

_**"Really..." **_

* * *

_THUD! _

"Shut-up, kid! I'm try'n to sleep!"

"Huh? ji-san!"

_Thud_

"Owww!"

"I said, shuuut-up!"

'_Ji-san? That means, it was..._'

* * *

**_"Dreaming..."_

* * *

**

_THUD! _

"RAN-NEECHAN!"

"What? Who? Where the he- ooff!" Little Conan rushed up to tackle his so called big sister, apparently she thought he had a nightmare. She was uite right, as the lad showed no signs of detaching himself.

"Oh, Conan, a nightmare?" He could only nod in agrement.

"Don't worry, in this world, dreams don't come true!" She shuffled his hair, after he decided to loosen up.

"If you don't tell dad, you can sleep with me!"

"E-ehh...?" _'Idiot!' _He shook his head violently."I-I mean, Mmhm! Yay! Ran-neechan, you can protect me with your karate, ne?"

"You bet! now, tuck in." She beameed at him as he seizedd her arm uunder the covers.

_'You're never alone, Ran...' _

_

* * *

_

_**"Tell me," **_

_**"Do dreams come true...?" **_

_

* * *

**

* * *

**_

Thanks for reading!

* * *


End file.
